Loonatics Unleashed: Time Through Time
by High Voltage Riachu
Summary: The loonatics head of on a wild adventure that involves time travel to catch a new villain.


Rain began to pour on the early morning over Metropolis as the dark gray clouds bathed over the mighty city.

Inside the Loonatic's HQ, the team all sat the table and was enjoying breakfast at a large round table.

"Back-in-High-School-I-was-the-shortstop-on-the-va rsity-baseball-team-all-four-years-and-I-was-the-b est-with-my-base-stealing-and-defence-but-wasn't-t he-best-hitter-in-the-lineup-although-I-did-get-go od-bunts-though," Rev told the team in his fast speaking way before taking another bite of a waffle doused with maple syrup.

"Cool Rev, I was on da JV Basketball team during my freshman year den was on varsity basketball team for da remainder of High School," Ace spoke as he told his High School sport story in his thick New York accent.

Slam then said something about what he was involved in High School. before swallowing twenty-four plain waffles.

"Really awesome that you were on da wrestling team and also got da team to four championships," Ace commented.

"Well I'll have you know that I was the captain of the varsity swim team and I was Al Capone of the water and even won got my team to four championships," Duck explained in his usual self-envy way.

"You know if your hands weren't lava guns, you'd be Aqua-Duck," Tech pointed out as he chewed on a strip of bacon.

"Well boys, I have you know I was on the cheerleader squad for three years in High School," Lexi mentioned in her same tom boy personality.

"Awesome, I bet you must've got every team to come back to win," Ace commented with a smirk that actually caused Lexi to blush a little.

"Well I don't think every time I cheered," Lexi giggled with scrambled egg still in her mouth.

"What about you Tech?" Lexi asked.

"I wasn't on any sport team cause I was in the advance classes for all of my subjects, but I was was club president of the chess club for two years," Tech explained with a little shame.

"Hey, that's pretty understandable Tech," Ace reassured before taking a slug of grapefruit juice.

"Thanks Chief,"

"Oh-man-I-remember-the-time-when-dad-took-me-and-j ust-me-cause-mom-didn't-care-and-Rip-was-too-young -at-that-time-to-a-Mariner-game-before-we-moved-do wn-to-Arizona. Oh-I-just-had-the-time-of-my-life-being-with-dad-a nd-enjoying-my-hot-dog-garlic-fries-and-red-vine-l icorice-plus-dad-even-share-a-little-of-his-beer-w ith-me-but-thankfully-not-enough-to-be-tipsy-as-I- watched-them-beat-the-legendary-Yankees-then-gout- to-see-the-hall-of-famer-plaques-Jay-Buhnner-Harol d-Reynolds-Alvin-Davis-Edgar-Martinez-Randy-'The-B ig-Unit'-Johnson-Dan-Wilson-Ken-Griffey-Jr.-and-Ic hiro-Suzuki". Rev explained as he changed the subject.

You'd think that the other loonatics would be easily annoyed with Rev's way of speaking so fast, but everybody was patient and used to it, even Duck.

"Yeah I've been there Rev, my dad took me to a Yankee game when I was ten, then after a few weeks later, my uncle took me to see the Mets. Man, both were just the funnest days when I was a kid, and since then, I've always enjoyed a day at the ballpark," Ace spoke before eating a piece of sausage.

"I almost fell off the edge of the second deck trying to catch a foul when my dad took me to a Dodgers game," Duck said, causing everybody to laugh for a good five seconds.

Slam then said something about his time his dad took him to a Phillies game that just made everybody laugh again.

"Well if you and your dad eat every cheese-steak sandwich, of course they're going to throw you out," Ace chuckled which caused Slam to express the look of 'It sucks, but it was worth it'.

"Well when I was fourteen and already in High-school- that was when my Dad took me to see the Diamond Backs for the first time on my birthday, and I was even handed the 2 out fly out catch from the right fielder, I even still have it in my prized collections container," Tech explained as he finished his hash-browns.

"Pretty Rad tech, what about you Lexi," Ace asked as he got up to take his plate to the kitchen sink only a few yards away from the table to the left.

"Well in my freshman year of high-school when I didn't make the cheer squad, my dad cheered me up and took me to see the A's play the Giants in game 2 of the World Series," Lexi said as she too finished her plate and head to the kitchen behind Ace to dump her plate in the sink as well.

"That must've been a really awesome game," Ace inquired.

"Well yeah, Battle of the Bay World series is exciting, cause the last time the played each other for the Champion title was back in 1989," Lexi explained.

Suddenly the communications message alert sounded almost like a mild sounding smoke detector.

All six heroes began to double time it to communications room a few doors down of the mess hall/kitchen.


End file.
